Well testing is commonly performed to measure data associated with a formation or reservoir surrounding a well. Well testing involves lowering a testing tool that includes one or more sensors into the well, with the one or more sensors taking one or more of the following measurements: pressure measurements, temperature measurements, fluid type measurements, flow quantity measurements, and so forth. Well testing can be useful for determining properties of a formation or reservoir that surrounds the well. For example, pressure testing can be performed, where formation/reservoir pressure responses to pressure transients are recorded and then interpreted to determine implied reservoir and flow characteristics. However, due to the one-dimensional aspect of pressure, pressure testing provides relatively limited data. Consequently, a detailed spatial description of characteristics of a formation or reservoir typically cannot be obtained using pressure testing by itself.